1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-layered carrier. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-layered carrier capable of containing thermal heat and maintaining uniform temperatures in an efficient manner, wherein the multi-layered carrier is particularly beneficial in the food and beverage transportation industry.
2. Background of the Invention
Delivery of perishable items, such as food and beverage items, has grown in popularity as an increasing number of individuals rely on food delivery services for their meals. Unfortunately, a frequently encountered problem in the food transportation industry is the dilemma of maintaining the food and/or beverage at its proper serving temperature. That is, all too commonly, the food and/or beverage is sent out for delivery at its serving temperature, and by the time the item is received by the consumer, the item has cooled to sub par temperatures. Such cooling can allow the growth of food borne bacteria, causing illness, and oftentimes affects the freshness and/or the taste of the food and/or beverage item, and creates an inconvenience to the consumer.
Thermal bags for carrying food products have been in use for many years, and electrically heated thermal bags using resistance wires have been in use for pizza delivery, for example, in more recent years. However, issues of electrical safety and the longevity of thermostats, thermal fuses, and resistance wires in a flexible use, as well as hot spots in the surfaces of these thermal bags have limited their acceptance in the market place.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a multi-layered carrier that can transport perishable items to a consumer while maintaining the proper serving temperature of the perishable delivery item such that the item is served to the consumer in its safest, freshest, most proper form. While not specifically directed at the food delivery market, the present invention overcomes this and other problems by providing a uniform heat throughout the walls of the carrier as well as a totally sealed electric heater. In addition, through its high level of insulation and heat reflection it is able to maintain temperatures of food products without requiring a high heat output from the heater.